Love and Loss in the eyes of Cindy and Jimmy
by Hopeless.Romantic.1115
Summary: Here is a peak into Jimmy and Cindy's life after he gets sick. Rated T for tragedy and other themes. This is my first tragedy so be nice
1. Diagnoses

_This is my first Jindy story so I hope you all like it and I'm sorry if it's to sad, I'm just in a mood. I now nothing about Cancer so if this inaccurate, dont be mad._

* * *

><p><em>August 9<em>_th_

_11:58 a.m._

_Are you going to the Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

Cindy Vortex sang this one line while making two sandwiches, a turkey with mayonnaise and a peanut butter and jelly on honey wheat. One for her, and one for her picnicking companion.

She smiled as she thought of her companion, a blue-eyed genius who had a big-head in every sense of the word. She always sang this Celtic folksong when she had her mind on Jimmy, and use to think it was weird, back when she was in denial.

Obviously, she's gotten over that now.

She now thought the funny part was the fact that she only knew one; seemingly unimportant lyric, yet she always thought the song had a certain air of romance to it.

_It's just one of those things. _You can't measure love in tablespoons_ her grandmother use to say._

While smiling, she picked up the basket of sandwiches and lemonade, kissing her mother on the cheek as she walked out the door.

_Retroville Park _

_12:26 p.m._

Cindy arrived at the park mere seconds before Jimmy, but her date didn't show his face for several minutes, hiding behind a tree and watching her set up their picnic.

He loved the little things about her: the way her arm bent just a little bit more the 90 degrees when she was getting sandwiches, the way she would make his face smell like jasmine whenever she sat in his lap, nestling her head into his chest. What he mostly loved was the way her eyes lit up whenever he came into her vision. Her eyes normally were just spectacular, but whenever he was around they gave emerald city a run for their money.

He hated himself just then, because he was about to make those eyes stop sparling. He was about to make the emerald city go down in fire.

When he was a baby, he was diagnosed with a rare brain tumor. At a young 4 months old he was taken into an OR and survived the procedure, something nobody ever expected.

He was lucky, he was a survivor, at least, that's what his family and doctors told him. The only side-effect was that he had an oversized head, which, as far as anyone could see, didn't hurt him at all.

No one thought the cancer would return. No one thought he had a 50/50 chance. No one thought he could die any minute.

Jimmy Neutron was a 17 year old genius, and he had to tell his girlfriend since age 12 that might die.

Jimmy sucked in a breath-a simple luxury that seemed worth much more than he ever thought it would- and moved out from behind the tree. When Cindy caught sight of him, she smiled a big toothy grin, which disappeared as soon as she saw his expression. Her happy, content disposition was smack in the face when she saw him, with his shadowed eyes that lacked their usual child-like pigment.

From a few yards away some college students were playing Frisbee golf and a seventy-something year old was knitting a green and yellow sweater, but both groups immediately stopped after a blonde teenager screamed and sobbed loudly into blue-eyed boys chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, whispering 'I'm sorry' and 'it's all going to be okay'. Nobody felt right asking what was wrong, so the students skipped this hole and the old lady went across the creek to the other side of the park. They let the poor girl cry and the young man shed a tear, because he was the reason she cried.

Cause and effect, Jimmy, ever being the scientist, thought. Your girlfriend is crying because you had to go and get yourself sick.


	2. Disease

_April 3_

_1:47 p.m._

The sign on the side of the rode was blinking orange, brightness against the gray-rainy backdrop from outside the windshield. Whenever I told someone that Jimmy had lived with Cancer for nine months, everyone thought every minute was like this: grey, rainy, only a little light illuminating that just made everything else depressing.

It wasn't. The first few weeks were though. I couldn't look at Jimmy without crying, without thinking about later on.

Eventually, the sick boy saved me. He came into my room, opened the curtains, letting sunlight stream in like hot tears. Annoying tears.

I groaned and put my pillow over my face. He came up to me and said "Get up Vortex, were going to live today."

I removed my pillow and tried to glare at him, but he was standing in front of the light and looked beautiful, simply angelic.

I wanted to blame the tears on the bright light, but he beat me to the excuse.

"No crying today, were going to have fun."

And we did.

For 4 months we had fun. We ran around and laughed and played. We messed with some of Jimmy's old inventions, even making some new ones. He made a new hover-craft, named it the Cynthia 4000, since Cynthia 1-3 thousand had blown up in their faces.

Neither of us said anything when his hair began to fall out from chemo, we just laughed with Carl, Sheen, and Libby until Sheen squirted milk out of his nose and we all backed away melodramatically, then laughing because it really all was funny.

The time was mostly spent between Cindy and Jimmy. They would just hangout, go swimming in the summer, build snowmen and drink hot chocolate when it got cold, but things changed that Christmas Eve, something between them.

Jimmy had just come home from the doctors, and learned nothing had changed since his last check-up. He still had a 50/50 chance. He hadn't gotten any better.

He was depressed, but put one a happy face for Cindy, whom he was helping make Christmas dinner at her house. He went over and after she answered, walked in and began working on the Christmas ham. They laughed and joked, and everything was great until the ham was finished, and Jimmy had to put it on the table.

"I'm just saying, when the squirrel attacked Carl, I was expecting it to land on you instead." Cindy said, mashing more potatoes.

"Why?" he asked, picking up the ham.

She looked him in the eye, then his head, then back to his eyes.

"Oh." Jimmy exclaimed, suddenly understanding.

Cindy chuckled and went back to mashing, telling her opinion on something else in the world. Jimmy took the ham and walk 4 feet of the nine feet to the table before he got that headache.

He stopped walking and just stood there, the plate of ham shaking in his hands. Cindy's voice suddenly sounded far away and echo-y, like she was at the end of a tunnel and he couldn't get to the other side.

"Jimmy? Jimmy, you okay?" Cindy asked, turning away from her bowl of white mush and walking towards him. He just stood there, shaking. The ham then fell, clattering like broken glass in his ears.

He fell to the ground, shaking like an epileptic. Cindy then abandoned her side-dish and ran to her boyfriend. She knelt down and screamed his name. She didn't know what to do, all the research she'd done on his illness left her mind, and all she could think to do was hold him, until the shaking stopped.

It eventually did, but Jimmy sobbed, he sobbed into Cindy's green blouse.

"It's okay," Cindy whispered, trying not to cry but sucking in air like she was about to.

They just sat there for a minute, Jimmy leaning into Cindy's chest, Cindy resting her head on Jimmy's, eyes cloudy with tears.

When Jimmy's head stopped feeling like a million bees were stinging it, he looked up into Cindy's wet, green orbs, and she into his blues. They stared at each other for a full minute, before they leaned in.

The kiss started out like all the others they have had, but then it grew. The kiss turned into a thank you, to each other, to god.

An hour or two later, Cindy's hair was sprayed across her pillow, and Jimmy had his arm prompt up, his eyes on her. Cindy grinned and sleepily groaned "Your being creepy, Nerdtron."

Jimmy chuckled, not moving an inch. "Most girls would find this romantic."

Cindy pulled the covers closer to her chin and turned to her boyfriend. "I'm not most girls."

Smiling, Jimmy said, "You most certainly are not." Before grabbing his girlfriend and kissing her lightly all over her face, ears, throat.

They fooled around for a while, before falling asleep, Jimmy's arm around Cindy in a protective half-hug. A few hours later, Jimmy woke up first and was happy with the position they were in. He nudged her awake, and she groan much like she did that day four months ago.

"Five more minutes."

Jimmy leaned over, kissed her under the ear and whispered "Will you marry me?"

Cindy, still over half asleep, thinking it was a joke mumbled back "Sure."

Jimmy smiled and got out of bed. He went into the kitchen and saw that the ham had not yet been picked up. He wondered why that was until he remembered that Cindy's parents were at relatives and he and Cindy had been, eh, occupied, for the last several hours.

He cleaned up the ham and began making eggs and turkey bacon, Cindy's favorite.

When the green-eyed vixen first came down the stairs, clad in only her pink and green night gown, her stomach did a little flutter. The scene in front of her was very domestic, something she wasn't used to seeing with her family.

"Will breakfast be done soon?" She asked in her normal, demanding tone, with a new hint of tease.

"Soon." Jimmy said, with unusual glee.

Cindy, thinking this was weird, sat at the table and waited. When Jimmy was finished he brought over scrambled eggs and bacon, while Cindy just stared. "I didn't know you could cook."

Jimmy gave her a look that said 'really?' "I've built a hovercraft using just an old tire and backing soda, you really didn't think I could make eggs?"

Cindy glared at Jimmy and ate her toast while he smiled. "Besides, I wanted to do something nice for my fiancé."

Cindy's eyes got wide at this, and she nearly choked on her toast. "What! Fiancé!"

Jimmy, his face with an odd mixture of surprise and disappointment, explained to Cindy "You said yes to my proposal, so we're engaged. That's generally how these things work."

"Well I don't remember saying yes to any proposal!"

At this, the boy laughed. "I thought you were awake!"

Cindy's face didn't change. She still looked pissed, but she now knew what she had to do.

"Well I don't remember, so I guess you're going to have to ask me again."

The teenage genius stopped laughing at this and stared at Cindy. "You want me to ask again?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, making Jimmy smile slightly. He walked over to her chair, got down on his knees, and spoke traditional words to a very untraditional girl.

"Cynthia Vortex, will you marry me?"

Cindy jumped on top of him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He hugged her until she pulled away and whispered "What do you think Nerdtron?"

The wedding was simple, as it took only a week to plan. On New Year's Day, they got into pretty clothes, spoke promises, and sealed it all with a kiss.

The wedding night was what Cindy and Jimmy remember best. After 5 hours of partying with family and friends, they passionately kissed in front of their hotel, where Jimmy picked Cindy up bridal style and took her up the stairs. They weren't going anywhere, because of Jimmy's piling medical bills and college just around the corner, they decided to stay in town, but not leave the hotel room.

For three weeks they stayed in bed and drank cheap champagne, making love whenever they thought fun.

They had fun quite a lot.

When they came back to reality, they went back to school the main gossip.

'_Cancer-ridden genius and blonde-bombshell honor roll marry.'_

They didn't mind, they had each other and Jimmy's condition seemed to be improving.

That's what it seemed anyway.

One day, when Cindy and Jimmy arrived home from school to the small apartment they shared, Jimmy began to have a headache.

It wasn't terrible, so he decided not to say anything. They went on with their evening, since it was one of those rare nights when neither had to go to work, they stayed home. Cindy cooked pasta and Jimmy shouted questions from the living room, helping her study for a test. When they sat down for supper, Jimmy's headache was slightly worse, but not bad enough that he wanted to alarm his wife.

"Jimmy," Cindy said, making Jimmy quickly pay attention. "I was thinking of maybe wearing a new nighty to bed, but I want to know what you think of it first." She leaned in at these words, and Jimmy just smiled and mumbled/whispered, "I would love to see your new night gown, _darling._"

The pet names were a joke between the couple, who found it far to yuppie to be serious.

"Give me a minute to freshen up." Cindy also whispered, walking away from the table and turning at the last minute, "_Sweetheart."_

Jimmy, excited as any man would be, quickly cleared the table and washed the dished, then ran to the bedroom and got into the king bed he and his wife shared.

"Alright, _honey_, I'm ready." Cindy said bewitchingly as she walked out of the bathroom. Her seductive posture ceased as soon as she saw Jimmy, blood running from his mouth and unto the sheets.

"Jimmy!" Cindy yelled, running to her husband.

She shook him, even slapped him a bit, until he mumbled incoherently "Get…..to….hospital."

She took his orders and grabbed their coats, having him lean on her as she took him to the car.

About half-way to the hospital, Cindy got an odd feeling in her gut. She got out of the car and vomited a quarter of a mile later.

When they got to the hospital she screamed at the receptionist "My husband's dying! Save him!"

She didn't realize she was still in nothing but a trench coat and lingerie until she spent about twenty minutes in the waiting room.

It spread.

When she left the hospital the third time that week, she was able to hold in the tears until she got into the car, where she burst out sobbing.

She cried until she passed a Fareway, where she then did a U-turn to get into the parking lot. She was oddly hungry, since something like this would normally make her starve herself.

She went into the market and bought eggs, bread, milk, and was on her way to buy toilet paper when she passed an aisle holding something interesting.

A white box of tampons sat a self, somewhat mocking her with its creamy perfection. She couldn't remember her last period, which scared her extremely.

Her eyes skipped to right next to the tampons, the pregnancy tests. She grabbed as many of the most reliable tests she could, and a jug of water, and went to check out.

She was pregnant. About 2 months, she suspected, since she was just beginning to show symptoms.

When she went to the hospital the next day, not at all ready to tell Jimmy he was going to be a father.

She went to the cancer unit, and went directly to Jimmy's room, knowing the number by heart.

When she opened the door, her eyes watered at the sight of him: pale, thin, hooked up to too many tubes and wires. His normally bright blue eyes were a pale gray, but they still lit up when she came in.

She put on a happy face and sat in a chair next to his bed. "I learned something interesting yesterday."

Jimmy weakly fired "I'm glad you finally learned something." He was teasing me, Cindy thought, trying to make it less unbearable.

She didn't answer him; she just reached into her purse and pulled out a pregnancy test, handing it to Jimmy.

The boy looked at it silently, a little white stick just lying in his hands, and then looked Cindy in her eyes, asking her to clarify.

She nodded "You're going to be a dad."

Jimmy moved very fast just then, he made a lot of the machines beep angrily because he'd removed so many of his support.

He hugged Cindy tight and whispered "I love you, and I'm going to love her!" before kissing her on the lips. The embrace would have gone on longer if they hadn't been interrupted by nurses in stiff, white gowns.

"Mr. Neutron are you alright?" One nurse asked.

"Alright, I'm better than alright! I'm going to be a dad!"

Cindy laughed just then, and Jimmy then turned his attention backed to her and he smiled "See her; she's going to be a mom! She my baby's mom!"

Cindy thought a hole was in the roof of her car because when she looked down she saw little drops on her slightly rounded belly. She then felt her face and realized she was crying.

After the announcement of her pregnancy, Jimmy lived 1 more month. He had helped tell their parents, pick out colors for the nursery, and the medical staff was nice enough to wheel Jimmy out to the gynecology department, where he learned Cindy was having a daughter.

He had died March 30, at 11:34 p.m. He was eighteen. He had a baby girl on the way.

So now, now even a week later, Cindy was stuck in a traffic jam on the way to his burial. And he finally remembered the next lyric in that song.

_Are you going to the Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, Thyme_

_Remember me to the one who lives there_

_He once was a true love of mine_

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? I thought it ended well, maybe a little quickly. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I might make a sequal, whats your idea? I dont own Jimmy Neutron! I <em>


End file.
